


What a Drag It Is Not Getting Old

by Missy



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Becoming a Killer, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Trapped, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: He's becoming a part of this place.He's never been a part of anything like it before.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	What a Drag It Is Not Getting Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/gifts).



Being stuck in the woods forever without hairspray or access to a good polyester cleaner can be a drag. 

Being stuck with murders – unless you figure out how to become one – is a double drag. 

But there’s always fun to be had. So you’ve gotta adapt a little – show them you’re not just a pretty face. If you don’t, you’re luncheon meat. 

Which is why I hooked up with Montana. She’s kind of crazy, but knows what she’s doing. She taught me how to slice a throat. 

I hope it’s enough. With Ramirez out there you never know what you’re gonna be up against.


End file.
